


Bad Nights

by Semi_problematic



Series: Kisses Can't Fix Scars [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bo hits Lukas, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Bo hits Lukas for the first time.-Inspired by my dad hitting me a few times.





	Bad Nights

It was extremely cliché and pathetic. Walking to your boyfriends house while it's pouring rain is probably in every romcom there is. But no one was falling in love and certainly no one was laughing. Lukas could've taken his bike, it was an option, but his motorcycle was in the barn which meant he'd have to run to the barn, unlock it and turn his bike on and drive away. It wouldn't have worked, Lukas didn't even try, when he ran out of his house all he could think about was getting away, he didn't even bring his keys or his phone. He just ran. And now his legs were numb and his body was cold and shaking. He just needed Philip. That's what was going through his mind when he wasn't thinking about his dad raising his arm.

Getting to Philips didn't seem like as long as it was. Maybe it was because Lukas wasn't thinking straight. Or maybe it was because the sun was down and everything was dark. It didn't matter either way because he was at Philips. He was at home. Now game the difficult part. Knocking. It probably wasn't the wisest idea to run out of the house with no phone when he planned on going to his boyfriends.. in the middle of the night. After minutes of contemplating Lukas realized he couldn't just walk in but he couldn't just walk back. He had to knock. So he did

All he could hear under the pouring rain was laughter. They were all up, so it was probably nine or ten at night. Lukas nodded to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Philip was smiling when he answered the door and it made Lukas feel a bit better, but the happiness and relief of seeing Philip smile was soon ripped away from him when Philips smile faded.. and he realized it was because of him. 

"Hey.. Lukas." Philip opened the door, reaching out, taking Lukas' wrist and pulling him inside. "It's really late, is something wrong?"

Lukas opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't say anything. He didn't think it would ever happen, hell, he felt stupid for coming out here all this way over one little slap. Philip was having a nice time with his family and he ruined it. He hated himself for it but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Baby... what's going on?" Philip asked softly this time, shutting the front door and locking it in one swift motion. He cupped Lukas' cheeks, holding his face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead to Lukas'. "You can talk to me."

"I..I can't." Lukas whispered, before falling into Philips arms. Philips arms wrapped tightly around him, one hand playing with his hair, the other rubbing his back. Lukas could count on one hand how many times he'd broken down and Philip had been there for all but one. That was the thing about Philip. He was always there, no matter how hard it was Philip would still check to see how Lukas was doing. If Lukas believed in angels like his mom did, he'd swear Philip was his guardian angel. If anything, Philip was just magical, unreal, extraordinary. Something Lukas didn't deserve but something Lukas refused to give away. 

Philip nodded, rubbing his head. "Let's just get you upstairs, I have a sweat shirt that'll fit you. You gotta dry off, too, we don't want you getting sick."

Lukas nodded, leaning against Philip, putting nearly all of his weight on him. Philip was his rock. Philip was his world. Philip was his everything. He was selfish. But Philip didn't care. 

"Who was at the door?" A woman yelled. Helen. Right, parents.

"It's Lukas!" Philip replied without skipping a beat.

"Philip." Gabe was talking now and it wasn't in his nice, comforting voice. "You know what we said about sleepovers.."

"He needs me."

"Philip." Helen again. She was probably being bad cop. Good cop bad cop seems like something Helen and Gabe would do.

"Lukas needs me, you guys can do whatever you want, but if Lukas leaves tonight I'm going with him." 

"Philip.." Lukas whispered. "Don't, I can go back-"

"Oh hell no, you aren't going back there, so stop acting like you're a bother, they can get over it." Philip kissed Lukas' temple, walking him up the steps and down the hall to his room.

Philip got him towels and warmed them up for a few minutes in the dryer while he found stuff that Lukas could sleep in. While has gone Lukas curled up in Philips bed, repeating the same phrase over and over in his head.

'My dad hit me.'

No.

'My dad slapped me.'

Well, yeah. Hitting and slapping are different. Hitting is abusive, people don't hit their kids, slapping his normal, they slap their kids asses to punish them. They spank them. That isn't abuse, right?

'My dad hit me and he didn't say sorry.'

His dad was bad at feelings, it wasn't his dads fault.

'My dad hit me but it can't be abusive because it only happened once.'

Lukas stared at the wall, repeating different variations of the same sentence over and over again. His dad wasn't abusive. He just had a temper. If his dad was abusive that means he's abusive. He hit Philip tons of times.

"Hey.." A soft voice filled the room. Philip. "Sleepy head, I know you probably don't want to get up but you have to." Philip laid out the towels then the clothes.

"My dad hit me." 

"What?" His voice wasn't soft anymore. It was hard, angry, something Philip was never. It took a lot to piss him off. Lukas didn't understand why he was so mad. Parents hit their kids, it wasn't popular but it sure as hell wasn't uncommon.

"He slapped me." Lukas replied without rolling over or even looking at Philip.

Philip ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna kill him. He's so dead.. no one can touch you like that, it isn't okay, parents aren't supposed to hit you."

"It was only a slap."

"He still slapped you."

"I hit you all the time."

"That's different." Philip replied, sitting down next to Lukas, rubbing his arm. "Trust me. You were scared, you weren't doing it to hurt me, he's the adult, he shouldn't hit his kid."

Lukas rolled over, pressing into Philips touch. "I'm an idiot."

"You aren't."

"I ran here after my dad slapped me.. once."

"You're so strong, Lukas, and you wanna know something?" 

Lukas looked up at Philip, his eyes wide and full of tears. 

"If I was you, i would've done the same thing."

"Yeah?" Lukas whispered.

Philip nodded. "Yeah. Now how about you go change, I get you a water bottle, and you can go to sleep."

Lukas nodded, climbing off of Philips bed, stripping off his wet clothes once Philip was gone. He dried himself off the best he could before pulling on new clothes. They were old and worn out but they smelled like Philip so they were perfect. A lot of things were rushing through Lukas' head but he couldn't put anything into words and christ, this while situation was exhausting. So by the time Philip came back and laid down next to him, he only had a few things to say.

"You don't think I'm a freak, right?" Lukas whispered, his face pressed against Philips neck.

Philip shook his head. "No, Lukas, not at all. None of this is even your fault, so don't start beating yourself up over it."

Lukas nodded, closing his eyes.

"And I know you aren't going to believe me but I love you and I promise that you didn't deserve it." He kissed his temple. "You didn't deserve it at all.. now get some sleep, okay?" 

Lukas nodded, kissing his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Lukas." Philip smiled, pulling Lukas closer. "Goodnight."


End file.
